Saiyan Girl Meets Spirit Detective
by twistedmind29
Summary: Gohan goes away to do work and leaves Faye to go to a different school. When Yusuke Urameshi has to show her around what will she later discover about him and his friends? I'm not very good at summaries but please R&R its my first story hope you like!
1. new school new freaks

'Another school another problem.' Faye thought as she walked to her new high school. Gohan had wanted her to move here since he was going away anyhow, but she wasn't too crazy about the idea. She was going to miss all the z fighters and fights they had. Training with Vegeta had been so ..so amazing all my saiyans thoughts that had been bottled up was finally unleashed and she was stronger than ever, but sadly as suddenly as she had found her new strength she had to leave it. Now in a new fully populated area with many people to see she could not transform into her super saiyan form or even the new level she reached extended saiyan. She also had a student that was supposed to be showing her around the school some Yusuke Urameshi. Faye was going to skip school today, but she figured she was going to have to go the first day. She was also going to have to camp out in the woods since she had no house to leave in, but that wasn't a problem since she camped out with Goku so much. She then turned a corner and say a huge building with many people wearing the same idiotic outfit, (the one Gohan had to practically force her to wear)  
  
'Hmm... This must be my new school. Oh joy.' 'I wonder where I'm supposed to meet Yusuke. Oh well, if he's not here soon I'm leaving.' She thought trying to have a good excuse to leave school. '5- 4-3-2-1 oh well not here guess I'll show myself out hehehe.' Once she turned around she ran right into some kid with raven colored hair and a green outfit on. "Oh uh I'm sorry." Faye apologized. "Don't worry about it. Where you going in such a hurry anyway." He asked. "Hopefully away from here." She answered bitterly "I know what you mean I'm supposed to show this new student around, I wasn't even going to get up this morning if my mom hadn't screamed her head off at me." He yawned. Faye raised her hand and stated- "That's me." Yusuke had a confused look on his faced so she continued "I'm the new student." "Oh, well come on I'll walk you around to your classes, by the way I'm Yusuke Urameshi." "Thanks, I'm Faye, but you can call me my lord or master if you'd like."  
It was lunch time and Faye lost Yusuke in a crowd when some red headed guy called for him, Yusuke muttered something about Kwuabaka, and then Faye lost him. 'Oh well, here's my chance to leave school.' Faye walked right out the front door and literally jumped the fence; even though it was about 30 feet she did it with ease. Faye started to head towards the nearest wooded area to start setting up camp. As she walked down the street she said aloud. "Ha, they tried to teach me, but I was too tough for 'um" She didn't worry about being stared at because the street was completely empty. She couldn't even sense anyone ki near so she had nothing to worry about.  
Finally after a long bit of walking she found woods. She sensed someone in there, but she didn't think he'd see her and she'd try to stay as far away as possible. Once she was in the woods she felt right at home. All her supplies were in her back pack she didn't bother packing the books she needed for school. The ki she was sensing earlier was worrying her a little. The energy wasn't as high as hers, but it was extremely large for a human. 'I'll think about it tomorrow I'm too tired from my training yesterday with Vegeta, hehe Veggie head . I miss him already.' And that was her last thought before she fell asleep in a large oak tree in the middle of the forest.  
Faye woke up sometime in the middle of the afternoon to four really annoying voices disturbing her sleep. She rolled over a little on the branch to see who it was. Two of them she noticed as people she saw already that day, one was that Yusuke kid from school, and the other was from school too the red headed kid that called after Yusuke, Kwua-something. The other two she didn't recognize one looked like a second Vegeta with a bandana wrapped around his forehead and, the second had red hair and green eyes. The one who looked like Vegeta, he was the one she sensed in the forest earlier that day. The four boys looked like they were practicing fighting. Yusuke and the red headed boy from school were up. "Come on Kwuabara give me your best shoot, although for you that shouldn't be much." Yusuke mocked "Shut up Urameshi! Let's just fight, if you wanna wimp out know feel free." " No way!" Yusuke yelled as he charged at Kwuabara. They hit each other a couple times and made dodges too. Then Faye realized something they were coming right at the tree she was in. CRAP! Then Yusuke nailed a punch right into Kwuabara's gut and he flew backwards into the tree's trunk she was in. The tree shook so violently that she fell right out of it, and landed right next to Kwuabara.  
"Ow, hey watch where you're going." Faye said rubbing her head. They had shocked faces on and were turned in her direction. She noticed everyone staring and said "Uhh. Hi?" "Hey," Yusuke spoke up "You're that girl from school, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be home?" He asked "Umm actually this is my new home." She answered. "And how come we couldn't sense your energy signal?" The one who looked like Vegeta asked. "I don't know maybe you weren't looking hard enough." He wanted an answer and like hell she was going to give it to him. She wasn't about to burst out and say 'because you idiot I've been training to hide my signal since I was four.' He signed and muttered "Stupid human." "Hey pal I don't know who you think you are, but watch who you're calling human!" Faye said. "I'm sorry," the red headed person with green eyes said "It's his way of saying hi, I'm Kurama and this is Hiei," but Hiei butted in "What do you mean 'watch who you're calling human?'" Faye's eyes widened a little bit and though she tried to hid the nervousness of her voice she failed miserably "Oh that well I just meant human is such a ugly word, uhh it's much better to say uhh homo-sapiens don't you think? Umm... Hehe." "You're hiding something, tell us or you'll pay dearly." Hiei threatened. "Oh I'm hiding something? Your energy signal doesn't exactly match that of a normal human yourself." Faye yelled back. "Are you a demon?" Kurama butted in the argument before it got ugly. "Are you?" Faye asked in return. "Well I am, and so is Hiei." Kurama knew he was giving her a major secret, but somehow felt she had one too. "Now will you please answer my question?" Kurama continued. "No I'm not a demon." Faye answered. "But I was trained to hide my ki signal, so you're not going crazy." She nodded at Hiei. They all looked shocked at this, but Hiei stopped the look quickest. "And how did you learn that?" Kurama said still with a look of shock on his face. "Hey, I got my secrets you got yours." Faye said smiling. Kurama thought for a second then said, "If we tell you our secrets, will you perhaps reveal yours?"  
A short while later Faye found herself listening to a very interesting story told by Kurama while they watched Kwuabara and Yusuke fighting and Hiei correcting their styles. She watched as Yusuke fired a 'spirit gun' and Kwuabara create some kind of sword out of his energy. This wasn't entirely new to her she had thought of their attacks just as her ki blasts and the Kamayamaya Wave technique. As she was listening she kept her eye on Hiei he looked so much like Vegeta. Kurama noticed her staring and thought she might like him, 'maybe Hiei can have a girlfriend after all'. While thinking this Kurama had been explaining about Yusuke being spirit detective and Koenma as their 'employer'. "Now," stated Kurama as he continued, "Koenma is ruler of the spirit world," "What?" Faye butted in and turned her attention from Hiei for a moment, "I thought King Yama was?" "Koenma is King Yama's son." Kurama explained. "Oh, out of all the times I've seen King Yama he never told me once he had a son." Even though they didn't show it they all were listening to make any corrections if Kurama missed anything, but as usual he didn't. They all stopped when they heard Faye say that she'd met King Yama. "You. You met King Yama?!" Kurama stammered. "Yea, see I had to ask him if my friend had died and he went and checked for me, of course that was really hard for him since so many people were dead or dieing from Buu after he used his Human Extinction Attack." Faye explained although none of them had a clue what she was talking about. Noticing the blank looks on their faces Faye raised an arm and made an action like she was pushing away what she just said, "Never mind I'll explain when you're done."  
"And that's why we're out here training for the Dark Tournament." Kurama finished. Faye waited a minute, and then spoke up. "Hmm. I never knew there was a Dark Tournament. Alright you guys prepare yourselves this is going to be one VERY long explanation." Faye said as Hiei, Yusuke, and Kwuabara came over to hear her story. She explained the destruction of her planet, the Saiyan, Frieza, Cell, and Buu sagas. She intentionally left out the part about the Dragon Balls, and the destruction of the Earth various times. "I've trained with Master Roshi, Mr. Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta, these past years, so I guess you could say I'm a pretty decent fighter." 'Pretty decent?' she thought to herself 'Ha I could kick your ass in a minute, or blow up the earth in a second!' "So, Gohan went out for some business work and since I used to live with him I had to move here." Faye finished. "The End." She said sarcastically. They all were thinking over what she had just said and Kwuabara was the first to speak. "So are you kinda like an alien?" Faye raised her eyebrows at him for a while then said "Yeah I guess you could say that." Then Hiei spoke up, "What I'm most interested in is this 'Spirit Bomb technique' how exactly does it work? Maybe we could use it to our advantage in the tournament." "Probably not Hiei, the technique is a single bomb filled with the spirit energy from every living thing on the planet, it would not only drain the world of its energy, but it would probably destroy the world if you missed your target and it hit the ground. Besides, Goku is the only one who knows how to use it, and it took him years to learn." Faye answered. They were shocked at the power of this single attack, which made Yusuke think of another one. "What about that Kamayamaya Wave? Can you maybe teach me how to use that?" Faye thought about it. She knew you had to be plenty strong to use the attack and didn't know if a human of his standards could do it. She also didn't want to insult him and tell him he was too weak. "The technique is hard to learn Yusuke, but you need to be really strong to be able to master it." Faye explained. "Well, how the hell am I supposed to know whether I'm strong enough or not?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Calm yourself! God, ok look I'll fight you now and I'll see how strong you are alright?" Faye answered simply. "Urameshi!" Kwuabara snapped. "You're not supposed to fight girls!" "Don't think of it as a fight. Think of it as a test." Faye shrugged. She stepped into the clearing they were using to practice in before and she shifted into her fighting stance. 'left foot in front.. right in to the side.' she muttered to herself as she waited for Yusuke. 


	2. the fight with an extended saiyan

~!I'm new at this.!~ ~!Sadly I don't own YYH or DBZ.!~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After Yusuke got into his position and everyone else sat down to watch, Hiei asked a question. "Are you going to fight him in that second form? That super saiyan two thing?" Faye hadn't thought of that. She knew she could beat him hands down even without powering up. She thought for a minute. 'What would Vegeta say?'  
(thanks for the idea Shauna! Vegeta style!)  
'Ha that's easy I know what Vegeta would say. NO MERCY!'  
Faye then answered with a large smirk, "Yea I will no mercy."  
Faye powered up to her super saiyan 2 form and stood there while everyone's amazed gaze was upon her. The now totally blonde, turquoise eyed saiyan smiled and thought 'OH YEA!' "Bring it on!" Yusuke yelled as he charged once again like in the fight with Kwuabara. She would have had him down by now, but wanted to feel a blow from one of his punches, and Yusuke attacked as she stood in one place. Upper cut, gut, round house, kidney punch, head kick, and ended with a face punch which he took away slowly, and discovered a very smug smile underneath. Yusuke's jaw dropped when he saw not even a scratch on her skin. Then she lifted her right arm and punched him right in the stomach, OUCH!  
Yusuke flew right back into the tree and the tree split in two. She walked up to him and started to create a bomb in her hand. 'She's out of control!' Kurama thought. "Faye STOP!" Kurama yelled "Huh?" Faye questioned as she turned around. She just realized what she was about to do and gasped. She immediately powered down and went to check of Yusuke was alright. Out cold. Oh no, the first friend she made and she was about to kill him. "Oh Yusuke..." she whispered to the unconscious human. "I'm so sorry." By now Kurama, Hiei, and Kwuabara had come over. "My god." Kurama stammered. "I'm so sorry I didn't think I'd loose control that quickly." She said rapidly and without a breath and continued. "Wait that's right Master Korin gave me a couple beans."  
"Beans?" They all questioned. "They're healing beans!" She quickly dropped on into his mouth helped him chew and swallow he woke up the second he finished and all his cuts and scraps disappeared. "Wow." Kurama said "I've heard of those beans, but I thought they didn't exist." Yusuke looked up at them all looking down at him. "What did someone drop a nickel?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. "You just got whopped by a girl Urameshi!" and stared laughing. "Not just any girl you baka!" Hiei said. "Yes she just happened to be a full blooded saiyan warrior." Kurama agreed. Even though she was worried about Yusuke she couldn't help, but take those as really nice complements . "Oh Yusuke I'm so sorry. That's the whole reason I was training with Vegeta so I didn't loose control like that." Faye apologized again.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm better now and at least I know I have to train more." Yusuke muttered. " Not necessarily. Your punches were really hard Yusuke, would you like me to teach you the Kamayamaya wave?" She lied. She could not feel Yusuke's punches at all, but she felt really bad and wanted to make it up to him. After all she did almost kill him. 


	3. PIGGING OUT

Hey this is my third chappy I don't own yyh or dbz and I know lots of people aren't reading this, but please do! R&R pleeeease  
  
******************chapter 3 (is Hiei cute.YES)******************  
  
After about an hour of watching Yusuke and Kwuabara fighting again Faye's stomach growled. Faye stood up. "Where are you going?" Kurama asked. Faye put her arms behind her head and stretched "I'm hungry. I didn't eat since yesterday." "Okay, were do you want to eat?" Kwuabara asked after they stopped fighting and sat on the ground. "Huh?" Faye asked with a blank look on her face. "Were-do-you-want-to-eat." Kwuabara repeated slowly. Faye blushed slightly. "Umm I don't really like eating in front of other people." She looked around at their questioning faces. "I just don't." she shrugged. "Are you sure you don't want us to come?" Hiei said warming up to her. He liked the fact that she was so strong and wanted to be nice and to get her on his side like he did to Kurama. "No I'll be fine." She said, blushing another shade to his concern. "Aw shorty has a girl friend!" Kwuabara teased. By now Faye was practically glowing. She dashed past them at her top speed; she went so fast that Hiei was the only one who saw her since he was just as quick. As Faye was running at her top speed everything she pasted was a blur, but she was just concentrating on were to get something to eat, her saiyan appetite was growing. 'Kwuabara's such an ass' she thought distracted since she just passed up three different restaurants. 'Ok so Hiei was beyond cool that doesn't mean I like him.' She thought and started blushing again, but then she thought of her favorite phrase, in the end pizza is god, and skidded to a halt right in front of a pizza shop.  
"Ah, pizza gods gift to the world." Faye said out loud as she stepped into the restaurant of heaven. As she walked up to the counter with her eyes closed, stupidly, enjoying the ABSOULTLY WONDERFUL smell she bumped right into someone about twice or better yet five times her size. She fell back words and looked up to see pink. Wait pink? What the? Great I think I'm going nuts. Then she heard " Sir, dogs are not aloud in the building!" Then a second voice that sounded oddly familiar. "But B is hungry. He want eat." Faye looked up and said "Buu?" Buu turned and looked around at his level. "Who know Buu?" he asked. "Hey!" Faye yelled, "Down here!" Buu looked down and say Faye on the floor. Then smiled and laughed. "Why you on floor?" "Could you just help me up Buu?" Buu held out his hand and Faye grabbed it and instantly was yanked up to her feet. "What are you doing here Buu? Why so far from home?" Faye asked. "All food places Buu go to, food places run out of food." "Really I wonder why." Faye muttered. Then Buu asked, "Would you like to join B and Buu?" "Awe, sure Buu, but I think we should go outside." Faye said as she took a peek at the angry manager's face. Now outside with her pizza and eating partners, Faye felt like she was right back at home. (Buu had ordered twelve boxes and they were sharing. The restaurant also has outdoor tables)  
Buu, B, and Faye sat at the table furthest away from the others because they were getting stared at. 'God haven't they seen a huge pink blob before, probably not' she laughed at herself as they were pigging out with pizza, well Buu was, Faye was eating with table manners. ( Yah I know she's a saiyan, but she's also a lady)  
Faye was about to take a bite when she heard a familiar voice say "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" then another say "I know you can do better than shorty, but don't do worse!" yet another sulky one say "Shut up you baka!" and then a final one say " Will you three behave!" . Faye looked up to see Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kwuabara looking down at her. She raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?" "Well," answered Yusuke sarcastically "We were just in the neighborhood."  
  
Faye sighed "Yea I kind of figured since you live here baka." "Who's your friend?" Yusuke continued like he didn't hear her, and nodded toward Buu. Faye looked a little embarrassed and said "Uhh can't talk eating." , but Buu had heard them and introduced himself by lifting his arms in the air and yelling " ME BUU!" so everyone turned and stared, and for some reason 'I guess the embarrassment got to her' she laughed and said "Yes that's Buu and this is his dog B. I met him here and we decided to chow down." 


	4. Close your eyes hiei!

I FIXED THIS CHAPTER SINCE YOU COULDN'T READ IT BEFORE AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THANKS REVIEWERS!  
  
"I thought you didn't like to eat in front of other people?" Kurama said with a side ways glance. "Well, Buu's an old friend and my eating manners don't look so bad compared to his." she smirked as Buu stuffed three slices of pizza into his mouth, and the parts that missed fell to the floor and were happily being lapped up by B. " And he's not exactly a person either, now is he?" Buu interrupted the conversation by saying, "NO MORE PIZZA?! Hercule have food.. Buu visit Hercule! Come B." Everyone's attention turned to Buu, Buu turned to Faye and said "Faye come visit Buu?" Faye answered with a laugh "Yes Faye, err... I'll come visit you, I'm leaving soon anyway." "What you're not staying?" Hiei butted in. Everyone turned to Hiei and Hiei thought nothing of it. "I just meant if you leaving soon how will you teach us the techniques?" 'Oh he's good' thought Kurama with a snicker. "Aw! Hiei's gonna miss his girlfriend." Kwuabara teased and Hiei shot such a nasty one of his usual death glares that Kwuabara just dropped it. "Yea." Faye started "I suspect when Gohan's back Vegeta will come get me." She said with a huge smile on her face. "Vegeta mean me no like." Everyone jumped they nearly forgot Buu was still there. "He's not mean!" Faye argued "Vegeta is awesome, ok sometimes a little ruthless and deadly, but hey who isn't these days?" Buu spoke up again "I leave now see later Faye." "Bye Buu!" Faye yelled after him as he flew away from them and all the shocked and screaming customers. "Actually I'd better be going too my mother will be worried." Kurama said with his usually polite voice, "Yea" answered Yusuke, "its getting dark that means the bars are probably opening I want to get home before my mom leaves and locks me out." "I'll walk with you Urameshi, I got chores to do." Kwuabara said. They all walked away leaving Faye and Hiei feeling uncomfortable right beside each other. "Well uh, back to the woods, my friend?" Faye said with a forced smile. 'Did she just call me friend?' Hiei thought, the spoke "Yes it's, getting dark." Hiei looked confused at the huge smile on her face, but found out suddenly why it was there when she said "Race ya!" Hiei smirked and they both speed down the street into the woods leaving a trail of dust behind. When the race ended to a draw at the tree Faye was sleeping in earlier Hiei said 'good night' and jumped into a distant tree. She found her backpack on the second highest branch and started searching threw her stuff. She found a pack of capsules and looked through them, food, water, house, aha! House excellent! She silently thanked Bulma, pressed the bottom and threw the capsule. It immediately burst open and a house about the size of a town house appeared on the spot. Faye walked in the house. She didn't bother touring the house she just wanted to shower and bed, but then something caught her eye. A dragonball? 'Oh Bulma must have just forgotten it here' she thought nothing else on the topic. Once again something caught her eye on the way to the bathroom, but this something excited her MUCH, MUCH, more! "The newest stereo system with over 150 cds!" (Mostly punk and hard core because that's what I'm into) She squealed with excitement, "AND surround sound?! Oh, my gosh Bulma I love you!" Faye sprinted over the system of the gods, put in her favorite cd, pressed the volume up to the maximum, and then pushed the play button which was followed by screamed lyrics of Faye's favorite band. She would have head bobbed along, but she wanted to get in the shower. She hopped in and felt the hot water calm her muscles, ' Life is good!'  
Meanwhile Hiei was asleep in a tree when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of screaming, and yelling and immediately thought Faye was in trouble. Instantly he found the spot were the screaming and yelling was coming from. What?! When the fuck did this house get hear!? Hiei stepped forward and opened the door to almost be blown away by the blasting stereo. He stumbled into the house looking for Faye. He walked through a kitchen, and into a living room where he saw the stereo. 'So that's where the sound's coming from.' He found the button that said stop and pressed it. 'Ow my fucking ears!'  
As Faye was bobbing along to the music in the shower (Don't ask) it came to a sudden stop. 'Damn stereo!' she rinsed her hair and wrapped a towel around herself to go see what was wrong with it. She turned a corner, only to see a very confused Hiei looking at the stereo. She was so shocked she gasped which turned Hiei's attention to her which made him blush from seeing a half naked Faye which made Faye blush to see him blush from looking at her and well it was all very confusing. Hiei stood there wide eyed and rooted on the spot while Faye sprinted back to her room and locked the door.  
She slammed the door so loud Hiei was sure he better go before it got ugly. Faye was leaning the against the door and almost immediately after she locked it she sensed his energy leave the house and run off to who knows where. It took her a while for her face to stop blushing after she got dressed in her pajamas. She didn't think she would be turning on the stereo anytime soon. 


	5. Another day of school

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT I DON'T MAKE IN MY STORY!  
  
****another day of school*****  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Faye looked at her alarm clock, 7:00. She couldn't find the off button so she chucked it out the window and heard a yelp, then a 'hey!'. She got out of bed and looked out the window. There was Yusuke sitting on the ground and rubbing his head. "And what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked. Yusuke answered "Well I still am your student guide aren't I? Hurry and get dressed." "But I don't want to go to school!" she made a fake whine. "Hey me either, but we're getting a new substitute today and I wanted to play a couple pranks." "Alright, alright I'll be out in a minute." Faye mumble as she pulled on the school uniform she despised so dearly. (yes, yes she brushed her hair and teeth and stuff I'll just skip all that) Faye walked outside to meet Yusuke he got up off the ground and said, "Uhh. I think you need a new alarm clock." Faye shrugged. "I wasn't planning on waking up early anymore, anyway."  
Yusuke and Faye walked off to school only later to be joined after hearing a "Hey guys wait up!" from Kwuabara. After they had been walking for a while, Faye had made several attempts to escape, but were pulled back by both Yusuke and Kwuabara. 'damn, damn,..DAMN, DAMN, DAMN' "Hey, Faye?" Kwuabara asked, "Yea?" she answered "What's that brown thing wrapped around your middle?" Kwuabara continued. She gasped, "What?" Faye looked down. "Oh no! My tail grew back!" Kwuabara and Yusuke looked baffled. "Is that, the tail that makes you turn into a monkey monster thing?" Kwuabara backed away as he said it. "Only during a full moon." She said hastily as she tried to stuff her tail into her skirt. "Damn skirt I hate you!" "Uh oh she's talking to her clothes maybe her tail makes her crazy too." Yusuke whispered.  
When she finally hid her tail to her satisfaction, they kept walking only to be stopped shortly, by the yelling of a girl. "Yusuke Urameshi!" yelled a brunette in the same school outfit as Faye. "Where were you yesterday? I waited for you and you never showed." Her anger turned to hurt. "I thought you promised to met me there." Yusuke slapped his forehead and thought 'oh no I can't believe I forgot about my date with Keiko!' then said out loud nervously "Well you see Keiko, uhh yesterday I forgot I also had to show a new student around." Pointing at Faye who was still looking down at her waist every so often. Then Faye noticed where this was going. "Oh, no, no, no, no leave me out of this." She stammered. "Oh, are you new?" she asked totally changing her attitude to sweet and kind. "Um.. yeah." She said looking at Yusuke's nodding and pleading expression. "Name's Faye." She bowed. "Keiko ." She answered with a short bow herself. After the short intro from everyone they walked off to school together.hooray.. Once they were at the front doors they had to leave Keiko and Kwuabara who had different classes. "Hey what class do we have first." Faye questioned. "Gym." Yusuke said without the slightest change of tone. "Splendid. Want to cut class?" Faye questioned once again. "Alright." Answered Yusuke like it was an every day thing, which it probably was. 


	6. New Day New Surprises

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT I DON'T MAKE IN MY STORY! ::sobs:: Reality is so hard to face!  
  
-sorry Shea loner I don't know how she's saiyan but it makes a good story  
  
******New Teacher New Surprises*****  
  
Yusuke and Faye went to the top of the building and lay on the roof. After only minutes of laying up there Faye started to take in the comfort of the day. The warm sunlight was being absorbed by her freezing skin and a slight cool breeze was flowing, and although Faye was trying her hardest not to she started to feel drowsy and fell asleep. She woke up seconds later to a blurry blue blob poking her awake.  
"Five more minutes." Faye mumbled before turning over. Then she rolled over on her side, hid her face and heard.  
"Uh oh Yusuke I think you've been a bad influence on her."  
"No I've always been like this." she said while stretching and yawning.  
Faye's gaze caught a pretty, young girl with blue hair like Bulma's, wearing a pink kimono and riding an oar?  
"Hello there I'm Botan."  
"Uh hi there Botan, do you know your riding an oar?" Faye asked  
"Yes silly I'm a ferry girl." Botan smiled.  
"A what?" Faye looked clueless. Then Yusuke piped in.  
"She told me she was sort of like the Grim Reaper."  
Yusuke noticed the weird look on Faye's face and said  
"Uhh Botan we have to get back to class we're getting a new professor and we should be there the first day."  
" Oh, not so fast Yusuke!" Botan said quickly "Koenma has a mission for you so see him once you get out of school."  
Yusuke and Faye walked back to the hall way just as the bell rang. Kwuabara soon after joined them. When he caught up he panted then said,  
"We have our next class together, who do you think the teacher is?"  
"Like hell if I know." Yusuke said.  
"Like hell if I care." Faye backed up yawning again.  
When they got to class Faye and the others took seats in the back of the class. Soon after they walked in the principal did too. He stood in the front of the room and looked around at the class.  
"May I please present." Faye put her feet up on her desk, tipped her chair back on its hind legs, and thought to herself. 'I see his lips moving, but I just hear blah, blah, blah. I wonder who our new dorky, lame, stupid." At this thought the door opened and a foot stepped in followed by a body. ". idiotic, GOHAN!?" At this sudden burst of thought Faye's whole chair tipped over and she fell back word. Luckily no one except, Yusuke and Kwuabara noticed who raised an eyebrow at her, but she was still looking up at the teacher. The principal finished, "Your new teacher Professor Son." 


	7. Professor Son!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT I DON'T MAKE IN MY STORY! ::sobs:: Reality is so hard to face!  
  
ShadowCrawler & Snoop the Duke thank you guys so much for reviewing, I try to add some of that twistedminded humor you like so much. COOKIES ALL AROUND ON ME!  
  
Faye was still on the floor starring wide eyed and with a dropped jaw at Gohan. By now a lot of people were starring at her so she quickly got up and fix her desk and sat back down. As she did this Gohan flashed her a smile and a wink and started explaining the lessons he would be teaching. He was actually very articulated (ha I know big words, go me) and the lesson was pretty interesting. Gohan talked about wars and killing and stuff guys are in to so that got a lot of attention. At about five minutes to the end , Faye raised her hand, and Gohan called on her, "Yes?" He asked  
"Are we going to be learning anything about martial arts in this class?" she asked with a smile.  
"We might." he answered "See me after class and we'll talk about it." He smiled back. Gohan started speaking again and everyone paid close attention even Yusuke and Kwuabara. (shocker there huh? Well we gotta give Gohan some credit, why ? HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME I'M THE AUTHOR! ::ahem:: back to the story)  
"There will be no homework tonight seeing as you don't want to work . and I don't either. but try to remember some things on the lesson and you'll be fine for tomorrow, class dismissed." Everyone walked out the door reluctant to leave that awesome lesson and proceed to a boring one, but Faye stayed behind to talk to Gohan as he asked. Yusuke and Kwuabara waited for her because like everyone else they didn't want to visit there next boring teacher. "Hello, Professor Son. You wanted to see me?" she said with an eyebrow raised "Hey it's after class I'm not your teacher anymore you can call me by my name you know." Gohan laughed. "Really! That's great, you know you're not the kind of teacher I was expecting." Kwuabara interrupted. "Well uh thanks. Can I help you?" Gohan asked. "Yea, give me a passing grade." Yusuke muttered. "Oh, these are some friends of mine I met, Gohan, Yusuke and Kwuabara." Then she turned her attention back to Gohan. "So you transferred me here so you could teach me? That's great and all that you got this job Gohan, but I wanted to finish my training with Vegeta." "That's another thing now I'll be your teacher for two reasons, a Professor and a Trainer." At this Faye's face lit up "Oh, wow really! That's so great there's a forest I've been staying in while I was here we could train there." "I don't know we'll have to take it easy if we don't want to draw attention or blow up the forest." Gohan laughed. "I'll meet you in the woods after school." (oh boy that sounds wrong!) 


	8. Gohan Vs Faye

Twistedmind29- I just.. I just can't do it! ::cry's on Kurama who is now trying to comfort her:: Kurama-::sigh:: its ok, Twistedmind29 does not own YYH or DBZ.  
  
midnight3498& Shea Loner thank you so much this time I have cookies with SPRINKELS!  
  
Kurama-hey what about me? Twistedmind29- I gave you one! Kurama- umm. no you didn't? Twistedmind29- oh ok then here you go. Kurama-yes! Two cookies!  
  
After school Faye, Gohan, Yusuke, and Kwuabara had to split up Yusuke said he had to meet Koenma and Kwuabara went with him, but that was a plus for Gohan and Faye because they would be able to fight at about full strength without a heart attack for the audience. While they walked down the road to their destination, Gohan asked, "After we train we'll go out for dinner later?" Faye looked up at Gohan, "Two people with saiyan blood going into a restaurant? Do you really think that's safe?" Gohan laughed then answered "We'll try not to eat until we're full, besides I didn't get my paycheck yet." At this point they both entered the woods, and Gohan suddenly stopped. "Whats up?" Faye questioned. Gohan was still, but his eyes were looking around. "There's people in here already." Gohan said. Faye hadn't noticed before because she was so happy being with Gohan, but then she tried to sense the energy signal. "Oh, don't worry that's just Kurama and the other is Hiei." Faye said, by now she was able to recognize there ki signals. "They're really strong." Gohan said. "That's because they're demons." Faye said without the slightest hint of worry. "Uhh." Gohan started, but before he could get a word out Faye was dragging him through the forest saying, "Come on I want you to meet them!" When Faye finally reached a clearing next to her house she saw two figures one standing with his hands in his pockets and another leaning against a tree. The one with his hands in his pockets said politely and with a smile "We've been waiting for you." And the other said "Aw, gee." Faye started. "We should start training immediately if we want to be prepared for the tournament." Faye was about to answer when Gohan spoke what she was thinking, "Wow he's really like Vegeta isn't he? He even looks- Ouch!" Faye didn't want then to know she was comparing Hiei and Vegeta because she thought it was rude, (or because she liked Hiei and Vegeta was sort of like a dad and you know where I'm going) Everyone turned to Faye who had just stood on Gohan's foot, and she said hastily with a hint in her voice. "Gohan shut up so I can introduce you." Gohan heard the hint and nodded. Kurama and Hiei thought this was weird, but didn't say anything Kurama out of politeness and Hiei because well, he didn't really care although this guy's ki was amazing and Faye's secrets are usually extreme, but he just stood there showing no sign of interest. "Kurama, Hiei, Gohan. Great everyone knows everyone so lets start training." Faye said eagerly. "You have a very strong energy signal." Kurama stated. Gohan did his famous Son expression with his hand behind his head and looking nervous, "Oh yeah about that uh.." "Oh don't worry Gohan." Faye interrupted "They know you're a saiyan." "Oh alright then." Gohan said calming down. Gohan unbuttoned the top part of his suit to reveal a training gi. (its like the one Vegeta wears on Namik and NO he was not naked this is not a lemon fic!) "Hold on I got to get mine. I'll be right back." Faye ran in the house and straight into her room. She started throwing close all over the place muttering wear is it?! When she finally found it she put it on and was about to run out the door when she spotted the dragonball again, but this time she picked it up and placed it in her pocket for safe keeping. When she walked outside Gohan was stretching and getting into a fighting stance. "We should just warm up first I'd say stay at super saiyan, we'll go into extended later." Faye nodded and powered up and Gohan followed suit. Faye charged and they both disappeared. The only thing that could be seen were sudden holes in the ground from where the fighters had left then moved on. Faye was eventually flown back and smashed into a tree which before it fell over she was gone again. Then fight then turned to a magnificent light show where they both fired ki blasts, but then stopped after they got the hint from the dodging Hiei and Kurama. Kurama and Hiei walked over to the tree they were at before they had almost been attacked. Suddenly something fell at Hiei's feet. He looked down and picked it up. It was a round ball with a star in the middle. 


	9. What's the mission?

SORRY I haven't updated in a while I got in trouble and couldn't use the computer anyway thank you for reviewing I never get tired of them!!  
  
Twistedmind29- I won't say it.  
  
Kurama- you have to!  
  
Twistedmind29- NO!  
  
Kurama- I really didn't want to do this . Hiei?  
  
::Hiei walks into the room::  
  
twistedmind29-::instantly hypnotized::  
  
Kurama- say it?  
  
Twistedmind29- ::drools::  
  
Kurama- ::sighs:: after all that. twistedmind29 doesn't own anything no YYH OR DBZ  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei asked "What's this?" Kurama looked over Hiei's shoulder. He took the ball out of his hand and examined it. "I think its called a Dragonball it was supposedly created by the guardian of the earth. There are supposed to be six in all I believe." "Actually there are seven." Gohan landed gingerly to the left of Kurama and took a peek at what they were looking at. Faye appeared in front of Kurama and asked Gohan, "Hey, why'd we stop?" Then she looked down at what Kurama was holding. "Damn, that must've fell out of my pocket when I flipped." "The 23 time or the 86th?" Gohan asked. "Nah, I think it was the 54th, and I forgot to tell you I had that I think Bulma packed it in my stuff accidentally. What should I do with it?" Faye asked Gohan who shrugged and said, "I'll give it to Dende the next time I get more senzu beans." Gohan looked at the demons confused faces, "Dende's the guardian of the planet. Faye, I should be going I trust you'll be fine on your own." Gohan asked Faye who smiled and answered, "Gohan, Gohan by now wouldn't you have learned the only danger that happens with me are with those whom are around me?" Gohan shook his head and muttered, "Too true, too true." "Later Gohan. Hiei, Kurama? We're going to keep training right?" Faye asked, she received a 'of course' from Kurama and a 'hn' from Hiei.  
  
~~(Mean While)~~  
  
Yusuke walked through the great hall to Koenma's office with his hands behind his head, and Kwuabara came shortly after with his hands in his pockets. Koenma was in his office stamping papers, he looked up to see the two spirit detectives enter, "Ah, Yusuke, Kwuabara so glad you're here." "Ya, ya toddler get to the point what do we have to de this time?" Yusuke asked annoyed. "Keep calling me toddler for one and you'll get this pacifier down your throat." Koenma glared back. Kwuabara laughed, "Watch out Urameshi the four-year-old is threatening you." Koenma sighed at the two idiots who were in his office. "listen you two, your new mission could be dangerous, we have reason to believe there is a someone in the nigenkai (spell check if you know how to spell it please tell me!) who is strong enough for world domination. We've been watching him for a while , and he's acted up a couple times, at the world martial arts tournament he blew up half the stadium with a single ki blast. We don't know his name or where he is currently at, but I need you to make sure he wont try anything. Here's a picture of him." Koenma handed Yusuke a picture while Kwuabara looked over his shoulder. "Hey this guy kinda looks like Hiei." 


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

THANKS SO MUCH TOO- Starfire, midnight3498, koromiko neko, and haze zeikechitan Twistedmind29-AND YES SHE WILL HAVE A SWORD, and you all also will receive COOKIES! ::digs into cookie jar:: HEY THERE'S NONE LEFT ::glares at Kurama:: Kurama- ::looks extremely insulted and points to a door where strange munching sounds can be heard:: Twistedmind29-::marches up to door and opens it rather violently:: ALRIGHT GIVE ME BACK THE FREAKING COOK. ::starts to drool:: Kurama-:: walks over to where Twistedmind29 is and looks over shoulder to see Hiei eating cookies:: Hiei- ::looks up and says:: Mhmhm HMhmmhm hHMhmhm (translation- Twistedmind29 doesn't own anything)  
  
Yusuke and Kwuabara came back looking seriously ticked off about the new mission. 'Great' thought Yusuke 'Now we have to tail some pain-in-the-ass- physco-fighter'. They walked into the clearing and into the forest, out in the far back were Hiei and Kurama fighting. Kurama was lashing his whip around while Hiei practiced dodging, and Faye watching in awe. They were both so intoned with each other that none of them even noticed the new visitors, until Kwuabara (sorry Kwuabara fans but he's gotta do what I make him do) tripped and landed right in the new dodging place of Hiei and was just about to get sliced by Kurama's whip when Hiei pulled out his katana and sliced off the end so it barely missed him. "Baka nigen." The pissed fire demon muttered. "Hello Yusuke, Kwuabara what did Koenma want?" Kurama said politely (you gotta love the politeness) , but Faye wasn't listening she was still in shock from watching Hiei slice off the end of the whip she had wanted a sword to fight with her whole life and now she had one, a good-bye present from future trunks before he left, but the problem was.. She didn't know how to use it. But Hiei. Hiei knew.maybe he could teach her. In the mean time while Faye was thinking off into space about Frieza bring cut in half (oh man was that funny) Yusuke was finishing up- "So now we have to find some powerful fighter guy and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Oh well at least I'll get a couple days off from school. Faye you want to come.YO! FAYE!" "What. huh?" she turned her attention from swords to Yusuke. "Do you want to come?" Yusuke repeated. "Yah sure.. where are we going?" Faye asked. "Actually. I don't remember." Yusuke thought "I'll ask Kwuabara when he wakes up." "Right I'm going to tell Gohan I'm leaving for a while. Oh and Hiei?" Hiei looked up at Faye. "I know sleeping outside is sometimes annoying so you can use my house if you'd like." Faye flew off before he could say 'no' like she knew he would. If she was gonna get him to train her she better start being nice.  
  
Faye didn't know where Gohan lived so she just followed his sent. She soon walked off towards the apartment building. She asked the guy at the counter his room number and walked up the stairs. When she finally got to his room she was about to knock on the door, when it already opened Gohan was standing there looked down and smiled. "Are you the maid?" "That depends how much do you pay?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "The way you clean too much, come one in."  
  
Faye and Gohan walked into the apartment, it was tidy the way he kept all his things which annoyed Faye greatly who claimed it was so clean it was unnatural and some what creepy. Gohan always said it was his mothers side.  
  
Gohan went to make tea and Faye plopped down on the couch.  
"So what did you come here for?" Gohan called from the kitchen.  
"To ask you something." Faye called back.  
"WHAT?" Gohan yelled.  
Faye closed her eyes and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"I CAME TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" when she opened her eyes she saw Gohan standing over her with tea.  
"I'm right here you don't have to yell." Faye glared at Gohan called him a jerk and took her tea.  
"So what did you want to ask me." Gohan said while taking a sip.  
"I'd like you to give me away at my wedding." Faye said so seriously that Gohan spit out his tea and yelled "WHAT?" so that the guy upstairs yelled back  
"ENOUGH YELLING ALREADY!" Faye laughed then said-  
"Yusuke has a mission to go on and I wanted to know if I could go too."  
"Of course you can." Gohan said.  
"And Gohan?" Faye went on after a yawn.  
"Mmm?"  
"Can I just stay here for the night?" Gohan looked up at her pleading face.  
"Alright." He said.  
"And Gohan?" Faye asked again putting on the most pleading face she could muster.  
"Mmm?"  
"Can I get the master bedroom?"  
"Not a chance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean While~~~~~~~~~  
At Faye's house a dark figure walked into the house. It went into the bedroom and looked at the bed. It walked up to the bed pulled back to covers snuggled itself in, pulled the sheets up to its head and fell asleep. 


	11. NO YELLING!

THANKS SO MUCH TOO- Starfire, midnight3498, koromiko neko, and haze zeikechitan Twistedmind29-AND YES SHE WILL HAVE A SWORD, and you all also will receive COOKIES! ::digs into cookie jar:: HEY THERE'S NONE LEFT ::glares at Kurama:: Kurama- ::looks extremely insulted and points to a door where strange munching sounds can be heard:: Twistedmind29-::marches up to door and opens it rather violently:: ALRIGHT GIVE ME BACK THE FREAKING COOK. ::starts to drool:: Kurama-:: walks over to where Twistedmind29 is and looks over shoulder to see Hiei eating cookies:: Hiei- ::looks up and says:: Mhmhm HMhmmhm hHMhmhm (translation- Twistedmind29 doesn't own anything  
  
Yusuke and Kwuabara came back looking seriously ticked off about the new mission. 'Great' thought Yusuke 'Now we have to tail some pain-in-the-ass- physco-fighter'. They walked into the clearing and into the forest, out in the far back were Hiei and Kurama fighting. Kurama was lashing his whip around while Hiei practiced dodging, and Faye watching in awe. They were both so intoned with each other that none of them even noticed the new visitors, until Kwuabara (sorry Kwuabara fans but he's gotta do what I make him do) tripped and landed right in the new dodging place of Hiei and was just about to get sliced by Kurama's whip when Hiei pulled out his katana and sliced off the end so it barely missed him. "Baka nigen." The pissed fire demon muttered. "Hello Yusuke, Kwuabara what did Koenma want?" Kurama said politely (you gotta love the politeness) , but Faye wasn't listening she was still in shock from watching Hiei slice off the end of the whip she had wanted a sword to fight with her whole life and now she had one, a good-bye present from future trunks before he left, but the problem was.. She didn't know how to use it. But Hiei. Hiei knew.maybe he could teach her. In the mean time while Faye was thinking off into space about Frieza bring cut in half (oh man was that funny) Yusuke was finishing up- "So now we have to find some powerful fighter guy and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Oh well at least I'll get a couple days off from school. Faye you want to come.YO! FAYE!" "What. huh?" she turned her attention from swords to Yusuke. "Do you want to come?" Yusuke repeated. "Yah sure.. where are we going?" Faye asked. "Actually. I don't remember." Yusuke thought "I'll ask Kwuabara when he wakes up." "Right I'm going to tell Gohan I'm leaving for a while. Oh and Hiei?" Hiei looked up at Faye. "I know sleeping outside is sometimes annoying so you can use my house if you'd like." Faye flew off before he could say 'no' like she knew he would. If she was gonna get him to train her she better start being nice.  
  
Faye didn't know where Gohan lived so she just followed his sent. She soon walked off towards the apartment building. She asked the guy at the counter his room number and walked up the stairs. When she finally got to his room she was about to knock on the door, when it already opened Gohan was standing there looked down and smiled. "Are you the maid?" "That depends how much do you pay?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "The way you clean too much, come one in."  
  
Faye and Gohan walked into the apartment, it was tidy the way he kept all his things which annoyed Faye greatly who claimed it was so clean it was unnatural and some what creepy. Gohan always said it was his mothers side.  
  
Gohan went to make tea and Faye plopped down on the couch.  
"So what did you come here for?" Gohan called from the kitchen.  
"To ask you something." Faye called back.  
"WHAT?" Gohan yelled.  
Faye closed her eyes and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"I CAME TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" when she opened her eyes she saw Gohan standing over her with tea.  
"I'm right here you don't have to yell." Faye glared at Gohan called him a jerk and took her tea.  
"So what did you want to ask me." Gohan said while taking a sip.  
"I'd like you to give me away at my wedding." Faye said so seriously that Gohan spit out his tea and yelled "WHAT?" so that the guy upstairs yelled back  
"ENOUGH YELLING ALREADY!" Faye laughed then said-  
"Yusuke has a mission to go on and I wanted to know if I could go too."  
"Of course you can." Gohan said.  
"And Gohan?" Faye went on after a yawn.  
"Mmm?"  
"Can I just stay here for the night?" Gohan looked up at her pleading face.  
"Alright." He said.  
"And Gohan?" Faye asked again putting on the most pleading face she could muster.  
"Mmm?"  
"Can I get the master bedroom?"  
"Not a chance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean While~~~~~~~~~  
At Faye's house a dark figure walked into the house. It went into the bedroom and looked at the bed. It walked up to the bed pulled back to covers snuggled itself in, pulled the sheets up to its head and fell asleep. 


	12. Insomnia Anyone?

I'm thanking my reviewers and would like to say keep reviewing because I never get tired of it!  
  
I know a lot of people were saying my chapters aren't long enough so I made this one as long as I could!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own YYH or DBZ  
  
Faye woke up in the dark. She had fallen asleep under the candle light Gohan was using when he was reading, she remembered how she begged him not to leave until she fell asleep and he did so while reading a book. She got up slowly still tired and walked to the kitchen. She looked up at the clock at the wall, but it was too dark to read it. Faye walked back to the living room, but somehow the couch looked a lot less comfortable with out Gohan sitting across the room. Slowly she tiptoed to the door, open then closed it behind her.  
  
Faye flew off into the darkness of the night. She loved the night, so much more calm and quiet during this time, the temperature also dropped which was also another plus. She lowered herself to the ground and headed towards the woods. All the nocturnal creatures scattered at the sound of her footsteps, which was more calming knowing she was alone with no one watching her. She saw the house just ahead, and she would regret seeing this night end. While opening the door, she started removing her jacket and threw it on the table. It had just dawned upon her how tired she really was. Without even turning on the light she kicked off her shoes to the corner and crawled into bed.  
  
Hiei woke up the next morning with a strange feeling like something was wrapped around him. He turned his head and looked down to see a very embarrassing sight. ( Embarrassing for him BUT absolutely adorable for all you readers!)  
  
Faye's head was leaning on him right next to his chest and her arm was wrapped around his middle, and what was WORSE he had his arm wrapped around her too. Hiei tried to get up, but her hold was too tight and she frowned every time he had made an effort, she also would mutter things in her sleep like 'don't leave' or 'five more minutes' which was making Hiei blush even more. He eventually wiggled himself out of Faye's grasp and headed towards the bedroom door. Once out of the room he sprinted madly to the front door and ran out so fast he tripped four times.  
  
Faye woke up the next morning after hearing a door slam. For some strange reason she felt oddly alone. She got up (getting up includes dressing and such) and walked towards the kitchen. Faye turned on the stove and put a pot of water one top. She also plugged in the toaster. Suddenly the phone rang and Faye went to answer it. "Hello?" asked Faye. "Hey were did you go, this is Gohan." Said Gohan (obviously) "Oh sorry Gohan I couldn't sleep last night so I came back here." Faye answered. "And on the mission your going on with Yusuke you never told me where it is." Gohan said "Actually I don't know where it is myself, Yusuke was going to tell me today and when I find out I'll tell you telepathically , which brings me to the question of why we are using a phone?" Faye laughed. Gohan laughed and yawned- "I don't know Faye it's early. Ok good bye." Gohan said.  
  
After Faye hung up with Gohan she heard a loud beeping noise. 'Oh NO the fire alarm!'. Faye ran to the kitchen the toaster was spraying out black smoke which was spreading around the kitchen. She immediately ran towards it and pulled the plug which was a mistake as she realized when it sparked at her. Then she grabbed the broom and started waving it around by the smoke alarm trying to shut it off. She eventually gave up and used the other end to jab at it and knock it off the wall. The dead smoke alarm fell to the floor tipped over and did one last spark. Faye heard someone clapping and looked up to see Yusuke and Kwuabara with Kurama behind them leaning against the wall smiling. Yusuke asked- "Do you do this everyday?" Faye sighed and smiled too, "Only on Wednesday. Are we leaving now?" Faye asked heading towards the kitchen "If that's ok with you?" Yusuke said. "Yea let me just turn off my dangerous kitchen. Did you figure out where we are going yet?" Faye questioned. "I'll tell you when Hiei gets here I don't like to repeat myself." Yusuke said. "I'm right beside you detective." Hiei said. Yusuke looked disappointed. "Actually I said that because I really don't remember where we're going." Then Kwuabara spoke up- "I remember, its some place called Capsule Corp." 


	13. From Here to There

Twistedmind29:I want to thank my reviewers you don't know how much I look forward to seeing people review my story thank you so much and a special thanks to DRAGON LADY SUPREME for Hiei's spare katana muahahah! Hiei: WHAT?! ::checks cloak for his spare:: GIVE IT BACK! Twistedmind29: NO WAY I'M ADDING IT TO MY HIEI SHRINE! ::quickly covers mouth:: Hiei &Kurama: O_o Twistedmind29: ::now extremely red:: Umm, I don't own anything!  
  
'What the fuck?!' Faye thought then asked Yusuke, "Well what's the mission?" Faye asked, maybe he's talking about a different capsule corp.? "We're supposed to watch some physco fighter and make sure he doesn't snap." Yusuke answered with a shrug. Faye was about to say, 'well I think his wife will make sure of that.' , but then she had an idea, what if when they got there she could stay with Vegeta? Gohan wouldn't be mad after all he said she could go on the mission. If she told Yusuke and the others she knew the fighter they wouldn't need to go there at all, but if she kept quiet until just the right moment.  
Hiei noticed her silence and had taken a quick peek at her mind. 'Vegeta? Well if she's going through all this trouble might as well play along, besides if Faye envies him and she's so strong I want to see this guy in action.' (I know Hiei wouldn't think something as corny as that, but play along ok?)  
"So how are we getting there?" Faye asked, and as if to be waiting for her to ask Koenma appeared on the spot.  
"I'm glad you asked that Faye, I will be transporting you. You won't be directly in the building, but close to it so not to cause suspicion. Also what you didn't give me a chance to tell you before Yusuke, as you probably guessed this guy is amazingly strong, and if he's not a homicidal I'd like you to ask him to train you."  
Faye made a fake cough to hide a laugh at the thought of Vegeta training anyone besides a saiyan, and when everyone turned to look at her coughing she quickly said, " What you don't even know his name?" Koenma looked worried and thoughtful for a moment, " It's strange we have no files on him what-so-ever it's like he's not even from this earth."  
At this Faye started coughing again to hold back her laughter, Hiei had long realized the fake coughing to and smirk at their ignorance.  
"Shall we go then?" Kurama asked politely ( once again you gotta love the politeness)  
"Of course." In an instant of Koenma's saying they were transported from a quiet beautiful forest, to a noisy disgusting city corner.  
"Shall we go then?" Yusuke said mocking Kurama, who glared at him. They slowly walked down the busy street Hiei looking extremely uncomfortable in the crowd of nigens.  
"Are we almost there yet?" He said stiffly having some blind old woman bump into him rather violently.  
"Yeah where is this place anyway?" Kwuabara seconded.  
"Hey maybe it's the giant building in front of us that says Capsule Corporation, but that's just a guess." Yusuke answered.  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kwuabara, Hiei, and Faye (in that order) strolled up to the building.  
"Ok now what do we do?" Kwuabara asked. Faye automatically opened a box besides the front gate typed and typed in a number, just then a voice came through,  
"What the HELL do you want!?" (guess who) Faye couldn't help it she started cracking up hysterically everyone else staring at her not getting the joke, then the voice continued after hearing the fits of laughter.  
"Oh its you," then a heavy sigh, "Come on in."  
The gates opened and the YYH gang walked in still looking confused at Faye who was starting to cry from laughing so hard. A cheery blonde woman walked up to them carrying a tray of sweets and drinks.  
"Oh, hello Faye dear would you like some refreshments?" Kwuabara and Yusuke who haven't eaten breakfast almost jumped at her words, but Kurama gave them a look that said clearly 'that's not what we're here for'.  
"Actually, we're here to meet someone Mrs. Briefs."  
"Wait, HOLD IT, you know these people?!" Yusuke said looking livid, as if they didn't hear Yusuke's sudden outburst Mrs. Briefs answered,  
"Trunks is in his room listening to that awful screaming music of his." (I'm making Trunks as old as Faye is and they're best friends so there!)  
"We here to see Vegeta."  
"Oh you might not want to disturb him, his training in the Gravity Room."  
Faye sighed, 'He's training. without me? Well of course he is he's a saiyan its his life.'  
Faye muttered a 'thank you' and she started walking towards the room. "I can't believe you know these people why didn't you tell us!" Yusuke yelled. "It was my only excuse to come here, and I would have never finished my training." Kurama stopped short. "This is the man who has been training you all this time?" "Yep the one and only Vegeta Prince of the Saiyans." 


	14. Meet The Parents!

Twistedmind29- ::sigh:: ok I'm sorry I didn't write in so long there this thing that's kinda like boot camp I go to and it not only wears out my body but my brain too and then there's school. stupid school Hiei- What's school? Kurama- its where nigen children go to learn- Twistedmind29- Its kinda like hell but worse then you have adults torture you, your piers tease you so you beat them up and have to sit quietly writing I will not abuse my friends on lined paper for an eternity. Hiei- so why bother going Twistedmind29- I KNOW!! SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME! I DON'T NEED FOUR MORE YEARS OF SCHOOL I'M SMART ENOUGH! Kurama- how on earth did you get over here with both legs through one pant leg? Twistedmind29- I fell down a lot. Why what's your point? Kurama- ::sighs:: nothing twistedmind29 doesn't own anything and please review.  
  
TO MY DEAR, DEAR REVIEWERS HOW I LOVE YOU SO , Let me count the ways #1..umm #1 mmmm..nuuuummbbber 1 uhhh. Well anyway thanks too- Animechick8- I didn't know Bulma's mothers name so I just put Mrs. Briefs and I'm pretty sure its blue, but not natural. anyway thank you!  
  
Haze Zeikechitan- he, he thanks yea I came up with that all by myself too!  
  
Jesse-james-0014- ha, ha yea thanks I used your idea because your brain works my makes the noise broken cars make when I think you know ::poot poot::  
  
Shadow crawler- Why thank you! You should write something with that idea.  
  
Blue moon girl- Yea sorry this chapter took so long, anyway what 'bmg' mean?  
  
Dragon lady supreme- I don't know if you ever watch superfly at joecartoon, but as he says YOU DA MAN YOU DA MAN! Or better yet Oni!  
________________________________________________ "So this guy's not psychotic right?" Kwuabara asked.  
"That depends on what you define psychotic as, but I'm warning you now say something wrong and you might have to pay with your life." Faye answered nobody really took Faye seriously since they been around usual friendly company such as Genki and Hiei. As all five walked down the hall way to the new training room Faye was in deep thought, 'How strong did Vegeta get? I wish I could have stayed. two weeks is a long time of missed training. ::sigh:: and I have to miss head banging with Trunks, anyone would. Trunks. Why did I have to remember something with his name.. hmm.. Trunks, Trunks, Umm. SWORD! I ALMOST FORGOT!' she stole a quick glance at Hiei and wondered the right time to ask him, but would he even say yes? ' God damn life is difficult.'  
Luckily or unluckily for Faye, whatever way you look at it Hiei had been sneaking peeks at her mind again, and when he saw the thought of her looking at himself, he couldn't help, but look back which made her head turn back straight at a speed that rivaled his own.  
Finally they appeared in front of a large metal door with GR over the small one way window which only let people look out. Faye reached out a shaking hand towards the handle. Faye opened the room to see random blasts of ki energy and holes denting into the ground if it wasn't already torn apart by the slamming of feet into it. That suddenly stopped as a man appeared in the middle of the room. His usually black hair was shiny a brilliant gold and his eyes were tinted turquoise. A look of annoyance was slapped on his face from the brief interruption, but was changed to a smirk when his gaze stopped on Faye.  
" Come back so soon to pester me?"  
"Well, ya know I was bored and figured someone had to pay for it." Faye sneered.  
"Who are the earthlings? You know I hate them in here." He eyed the four spirit detectives menacingly.  
"They work for King Yama's son, Vegeta and they think you're a blood thirsty killer who would do anything to take over the world." Faye said as Yusuke, Kwuabara, and Kurama were looking nervous at her sudden full confession, but Vegeta started laughing.  
"Why would I waste my time trying to take over a this pathetic planet? It's already ruled by baka nigens who will destroy its small value anyway."(by the way folks everything Vegeta says are my opinions of this world.. don't you just love us?)  
After hearing the voice of the unheard fatherly figure Faye started approaching him and smiling, in other words she knew if she hugged him he would ummm.ok lets not go there. Vegeta smiled or rather his lip twitched as he tried to hide it and stop with raised eyebrows as did Faye when they heard a rhythmic 'THUMP, THUMP, THUMP' behind them. Faye had noticed what happened and ran to the gravity measurer thingy to turn it down to normal for earth. When the saiyans looked at the floor they saw poor Kurama with Yusuke then Kwuabara dog-pilled on top of him, after seeing what happened to the others Hiei decided entering the room might not be such a good idea.  
  
"Awe god I think my spine's crushed." Kwuabara moaned.  
"Fatso." Yusuke glared at Kwuabara.  
Kurama just did that hair flippy thing he does(which I think is really kawaii? Spell check on that sorry Dragon lady supreme I'VE FAILED YOU ::sobs:: ) Vegeta was starting to look like they had just invaded his territory (ha-ha oh yea the macho ness), so Faye introduced them-  
"Vegeta, this is Yusuke, Kurama, Kwuabara, and Hiei."  
Vegeta did a double take when she said Hiei and gave him a death glared that rivaled his own, it was very lucky that Mrs. Briefs walked in the room at that moment.  
"Faye, dear, you have a phone call its Gohan."  
"That idiot son of Kakkarot (once again spell check you guys.) didn't learn telepathy?" Vegeta snarled, then Faye gave him a death glare that rivaled BOTH Hiei's and Vegeta's. 


	15. Lies and Dreams

Twistedmind29-Very Important For the Few Who View My Story: I have decided NOT to make it Hiei /OOC for these reasons, I have come the conclusion that the whole reason Hiei is my bishie, is BECAUSE he's dark, mean, and unloving, and if I change that I won't like him anymore. For 2 I don't know what OOC stands for just that it means he likes your own character so someone explain that to me.  
  
Kurama- So how many reviews did you get this time?  
  
Twistedmind29-I don't want to talk about it. unless its with my physiatrist, I'm really ashamed.  
  
Kurama-O.o?  
  
Twistedmind29-Well I guess I learned something from this.  
  
Hiei- Which is?  
  
Twistedmind29- Which is. which is.OK SO I DIDN'T LEARN ANYTHING SUE ME!  
  
Kurama- Yep that twistedmind29 live and don't learn.  
  
Twistemind29- please review before I cut off someone's windpipe.  
  
Kurama- O.O twistedmind29 doesn't own anything.  
  
Faye went to answer the phone, and called back to the others that they could stay in her room, after studying the uncomfortable looks of being within fifteen feet of an ill tempered body that seemed to be all muscle.  
"Gohan?" Faye questioned into the phone line.  
"Faye, what are you doing there?" Gohan asked back, Faye started to get nervous, if she left now she wouldn't get to train at all and this whole plan would have been worthless, so she did what any teen would have done to an adult, she lied DUH.  
"Mrs. Briefs be careful with that!" Faye reached for the closest plate and dropped it on the floor, so that the dish shattered into millions of tiny shards all over the kitchen.  
"Sorry Gohan I have to help Mrs. Briefs with something I'll talk to you later!" and she hung up before she gave Gohan the time to protest. She was about to leave and join the others in her room, when she realized. Throwing dishes is fun! After throwing about five more and leaving a mess for someone else to clean up she headed down the long hallway that lead to her room.  
But before she could reached her destination, she passed a room she missed and that shot memories of manifold into her head. Faye turned her head to have a glance inside. The black walls were almost totally covered in band pictures and tape some even draping, but there bottoms being adamantly sticking to the wall. (I'll start describing my own room here. brace yourself people.) Clothes were thrown everywhere dirty mixed with clean, and the colored and white were no longer distinguishable. Notebooks and containers of undetermined matter were scattered covering the floor like a second carpet. In the corner by the window was a small bed just big enough for one person which was good since there was someone in it. That someone was asleep with his hands behind his head and half his sheets falling to the ground instead of covering its owner.  
Faye smirked and crept into the room where Trunks was resting, across the open bags of potato chips, through the Junk river, and across the rolling plains of tumble clothes clots. Faye gingerly placed a knee on each side of his mid drift,  
"Awe, isn't he cute." She smirked, then grabbed him by his upper shirt and shook him awake violently. "WAKE UP GOLDY LOCKS!"  
Trunks opened one eye imperturbably, saw who it was and closed it again. After a shock of realization occurred to the sleeping brain both eyes spewed open once more and a smile appeared along with it. In an instant Trunks was over Faye in the same position only with more control. The trading of positions continued until once more Faye was over him and let out a boasting "HA!" which was soon followed after by a " Heh, hem."  
Faye and Trunks looked over, or rather Trunks tried to look, but the fact that he would have strangled himself if moved into a new situation, so Faye just looked up and would clue Trunks in later when she didn't feel like harassing the weak. (ha-ha that's meant in a mean friend way umm you know.)  
Vegeta was standing in the doorway. "If you had forgotten those humans are still in your room." Faye's reaction was a 'SHIT' then a dash out the door.  
When Faye entered her room she discovered Yusuke and Kwuabara playing video games, Kurama searching her book shelf, and Hiei standing uncomfortably in a corner, but not showing an ounce of it. He was eyeing the T.V. suspiciously not fully understanding how the people got so small to fit in it.  
Faye closed the door as Kwuabara got to his feet and yelled, "NO WAY! YOU HAD TO HAVE CHEATED,GOD DAMN!" While Yusuke laughed and cheered hysterically on the floor. Faye approached Kurama,  
"Are they always like this?" Kurama made a face as in mourning, and choose not to answer, she was about to go shut off the game before her room turned into an insane asylum, when Kurama tapped her on the shoulder,  
"You have another visitor."  
Leaning against the door and fighting back a yawn was Trunks-  
"What, you go missing for a month and don't even have the courtesy to stay for another couple minutes?"  
Faye was about to answer when Yusuke butted in. "Hey which ones your underwear draw?" since Faye was not about to answer, Trunks decided he should.  
"Top one, on the left." He said imperturbably.  
"HEY!"  
"If you fools are done joking around I'd like to get some training done before my death day." Hiei glared.  
(-----some time later-----)  
Training had started in the gravitational room with the prince gone of course. Hiei had left the building (ba da CHINK ::drum roll:: ha-ha) not liking being with. well, people. Kurama was meditating, and Kwuabara was doing push-ups since meditating was 'Sissy stuff'. Yusuke on the other hand was keeping Faye intoned to her promise about the mastering of the Kamayamaya Wave.  
"No your foot is to far back. Bring it up a bit, elbow down by your hip. Chant. excellent!" Yusuke had managed a wave about half a foot thick and glowing with energy.  
"It was definitely tangible this time, a big improvement." (this training is going to be all day so we'll just skip ahead a little) While lying in her bed looking at the ceiling she tried to go to sleep. ALONE AT LAST, these words kept streaming in and out of Faye's head making it hard to drift off 'I bet if I was in school this would be easy. Eventually she found herself in a blackish room. 'ok this is weird' Suddenly Vegeta appeared in the middle of the room.  
"Well?" He said. Faye was about to say something smartass, but decided she liked life. Well somewhat.  
"What am I supposed to do?" She questioned the instructor baffled.  
Vegeta opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly turned into Hiei.  
"Hn, kiss me of course." His lips started getting so large the flew off his face and turned into a lopsided door.  
'Sorry Hiei I don't fancy making out with a door.' (A.N. she thought this but since it's a dream it was out loud. )  
Faye walked through the door inside was a movie theater. She walked in with everyone shushing her, so she sat down in the middle of the aisle knowing that would calm the audience. One the screen was a movie it started out with a pregnant woman in a space shuttle fleeing an exploding planet. There had been a fight with a man about not leaving him, but with a long loving speech of goodbye he persuaded her to into the ship.  
She landed on a planet that was green, but mostly covered in blue water. Later in the movie the woman gave birth to a child. She had raised the child to the age of nine when the woman began to get ill. She never let it show, but somehow the child new she was going to die. From trying to fight the semblance of weakness she actually died of exhaustion. The little girl cried until a man showed up. A man with a tail. just like hers and her mothers. He took her to a room. The time chamber. It was all black again.  
"Are you ready yet?" He asked her again. Faye understood this time.  
"DON'T YOU SEE? I CAN'T I'LL NEVER BE AS STRONG AS YOU ARE!" She started to cry hysterically when she felt arms around her, she now cried into his chest.  
Faye awoke with a start cold sweat running down her face. She hadn't dreamt about the past in a long time.  
"I don't want to take the chance of dreaming again." She said to herself out loud. Faye got up and dressed. 'I wonder where Hiei is?' she thought. 


	16. The Message to End All Missions

Twistedmind29- OK listen I know I haven't updated in an eternity and you guys are probably old dried up corpses by now BUT I wrote more and even though it seems like the end THERE WILL BE MORE if it's a sequel or more chapters!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything. except my underwear I'm pretty sure that's mine. TO MY REVIEWERS Twistedmind29:besides the fact that I'd give you cookies if someone didn't eat them all! ::looks pointedly at the two demons:: Kurama ::turns whistling:: Twistedmind29: (to Hiei) well what about you?? Hiei: I don't know how to whistle u_u. Yusuke: you know I never got any cookies! Twistedmind29: Yusuke? You're here? Yusuke: I hope so otherwise I'm very confused. Twistedmind29: Did you bring any cookies? Yusuke: no... But my mom gave me a keg.. Twistedmind29: ^.^ ;; I think we should just get to the reviewer thank you's... TO MY REVIEWERS (once again) Shiroi Hikari- THANK YOU yes I know it was confusing, I even confuse myself @.@  
  
Narani the Demoness- Aaww gee! I feel so special when you review I'll slip you one of Hiei's katanas when he's not lookin!  
  
jesse-james-0014- I'm glad out of all the crossover that are confusing you decided to read and review mine. Thank you!  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme- I'd tell you I thank you for your review but I'm to busy cowering in fear of your death glare , anyway if you really hate Kuwabara don't read my other story. I DON'T WANNA DIE!  
  
Faye opened the door to her room. Everything was dark so she closed her eyes for a moment to let them adjust. When she reopened them she could see light black, with dark black silhouettes around the hallway. Not much of an improvement, but nevertheless she ventured on, managing to trip over five or ten things in the process. After obtaining a manifold amount of bruises she almost made it to the front door, but there was someone already trying to leave through it.  
" Hello?" Faye asked through squinting eyes. The opposite occupant of the escape door leapt in surprise and fell to the floor with a tremendous 'BANG' and a -  
"Holy SHIT, don't do that to me!" Yusuke said angrily while Faye stood there looking as innocent as humanly possible. Surprisingly no one was awakened at the sudden din in the middle of the night. (A.N./ don't you wish impossible things like this happened at your house?) Faye trying to brake the awkward silence, (of conversation not the night) whispered-  
"Where are you going?" Yusuke who was still rubbing his side from falling answered with a certain bit if disgust in his voice-  
"Koenma calls." He looked extremely tired and let out a yawn that would make Hurricane Isabelle jealous, then added- "Stupid toddler I swear if he wakes me up for some dumb mission, I'll strangle him." Faye quirked an eyebrow.  
"Do you want me to come? Can't sleep anyway." Yusuke shrugged. He opened the door quietly which was kind of pointless since no one woke up from before which was ten times louder. Faye followed and closed the door behind her, when she turned around she wasn't in her expected front lawn. She wasn't even in her own town. Faye looked around they seemed to be on a cloud with a massive door in front of them. The door started to open. While walking forwards she threw one last glance over her shoulder to notice her house had gone, then shook off the shock when she realized it most likely would be stupid to transport it along with her and Yusuke.  
They trekked through the great hall which was magnificent and stunning to both their sleepy eyes. The ceiling was as high as a church's; maybe higher. She was still gazing skyward when they stopped in front of another door. This one appeared to be carved out of oak. As if on cue the doors opened to let in the visitors. The area which they entered was far different than the hall which they came from; for one there weren't about a hundred ogres running around carrying stacks of papers taller than their own bodies.  
Their pace varied along with the amount of rampaging ogres that came across them. They finally sprinted to Koenma's office in fear of being trampled by a frantic employee. They rushed in and slammed the door behind them expecting a crash into the door from the other side to reopen it. Koenma looked up at the two wide eyed teens who just flew into his office.  
"Koenma do you know there's a jungle in you building?!" Faye said with a dropped jaw.  
"You act like your surprised." A voice said opposite side of the premises. (ha more big words! I'm good at this.) Hiei was leaning on the wall and didn't even bother to look up when he spoke.  
"Yea your right; I shouldn't be, I see wild beasts everyday in school." Koenma looked in wonder at why Faye had joined Yusuke in coming, Yusuke apparently read his reaction and said before questions arouse-  
"She couldn't sleep." Koenma turned his attention back to Yusuke. As if he ignored his statement completely he started his speech.  
"Yusuke what I called you here for was that I want you to go back to your own school. Now that you are stronger I see no need for you to stay at the Briefs' residence. Besides I want my spirit detective to have somewhat of an education. Faye?" Faye looked up at Koenma from her renewed thoughts of asking Hiei about the sword lessons. As many times as she thought it out the way she would ask sounded stupid and any attempt would provide a definite 'no'. Koenma cleared his throat. "I also have a message to pass on to you." Faye raised her eyebrows. "Gohan has told me to tell you to finish your training with Vegeta. It is extremely important and to concentrate everything you have into it." Faye nodded at the unusual statement, from Gohan. Didn't he want to train her himself?  
"That could take months." Faye muttered. " I won't see any of you for a long time." She looked up. "Well, good-bye. Tell Kurama and Kuwabara and Botan and Keiko I said goodbye too." Faye walked out of the room leaving Hiei, Yusuke, and Koenma alone.  
"So, I didn't have a mission?" Yusuke pondered out loud.  
"Oh, of course you did, but it won't start until around summer. You see your going to team up with Faye."  
  
~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara had already left. Faye checked there rooms as soon as she got back home. It was fun being with the spirit detectives and she was going to miss it. She climbed back into bed and curled up.  
"The answer is yes." A voice inside her head spoke (A.N. if you don't know who that is you need to watch more yyh)  
"Ummm. are you my conscience? What did I do wrong this time?" Faye thought a.k.a. answered back.  
"No, the answer is yes to your sword training. It'll start as soon as you get back." And those simple comforting words from Hiei echoed in her mind until she fell asleep. 


End file.
